Jonset
Jonset was a Zabrak Corellian born in 17 BBY to Iridonian refugees Setoj and Celiil. His family was terribly poor when he was a child, something he was often bullied for whilst he attended school at Bela Vistal. It was during his young years that the Zabrak formed an unlikely close friendship with Rhyley Stargazer, the pair would later both enlist as cadets with the CorSec Academy in Coronet. Whilst a cadet, Jonset would also befriend Corran Horn, Tekk Larr and Bai'yle Norssohn, and the men frequently sought trouble with local gangs throughout Coronet. The taste of life as a rogue was something Jonset thrived on. Failing to graduate through the Academy in his final year, he decided a life in the servitude of CorSec or even the Galactic Empire wasn't the future he wanted and instead he began to mix with various gangs on Corellia. The Zabrak however did not forget about his friendships that he had made during his time in the Academy, especially that of his friendship with Rhyley whom he would remain staunchly loyal to. When Stargazer returned to the planet in 4 ABY, Jonset was quick to help him infiltrate the Shadow organisation he was part of and he aided D.S.E in destroying various corruptive gangs that plagued Kor Vella. With the aid of Norssohn, Jonset even posed as Rhyley during the man's infiltration of the Valarian Crime Organisation, with the Iridonian visiting various Core Worlds disguised as the human on Chandrila, Coruscant and Bespin. Jonset would also aid Bai'yle in the search of the lost Katana Fleet, however the pair along with the Ithorian Historian Yortal Moomo and the Sullustan Sien Munb would return home months later empty handed, having never found much beyond salvageable wreckages in the Tion Cluster. He then began to deal with information handling having infiltrated the Black Sun, often selling information to the Rebellion regarding the Empire's presence on Corellia and handing information onto Corran Horn regarding the worst of Corellia's Black Sun criminals. Though as the Human League began to increase its influence across the planet, Jonset found life on his home-world becoming increasingly difficult, often getting into trouble with members of the group even though the Zabrak was Corellian. His parents were again forced to flee from their homes, this time heading to Bespin and under the protection of Lando Calrissian, an associate of Bai'yle Norssohn. The Zabrak Corellian would remain on his home-planet for a few more years until he would learn of the supposed death of Rhyley Stargazer on New Alderaan and the news that Corran Horn had fled CorSec and Corellia. Deciding to finally leave home, Jonset stole a CorSec T-65 X-Wing Starfighter and began to search for Horn. Having traded the X-Wing at Naboo for an antique N-1 Starfighter, it'd take the Iridonian a few months of searching before he would eventually locate Corran on Garqi under the false identity of Eamon Yzalli. Corran and Jonset would help free Dynba Tesc from Garqi and get the female to the New Republic, where upon Horn would then join Rogue Squadron. During his stay at Arbra as a guest of the New Republic, the Iridonian would trade his N-1 Starfighter and accompanying Astromech Droid for RZ-1 A-Wing Interceptor. Though the Zabrak played on the idea of joining Horn again within the New Republic military, Jonset instead did some work for Talon Karrde and the Smugglers Alliance. When he learned of the attack on Chandrila, the Zabrak again took flight, this time in search of Tekk Larr and the Stargazer triplets. News would soon reach him on Corulag regarding the return of Rhyley Stargazer, and having been unable to locate Larr or the toddlers, the Zabrak turned his ship around and headed for Orupia. Arriving at Orupia he was immediately reunited with his brother, Rhyley, and with Princess Kileo's approval remained in the palace as a guest on the condition he would undertake Blood Guard training. Though it was expected that the Zabrak would quit, the Iridonian toughed it out and remained at the palace. During his stay at Pareen, Jonset uncovered worrying news of a Rebellion against Kileo Dimoh in Baline City, and the Zabrak quickly informed Stargazer. Though he tried to find out further information about the Insurgents, he eventually found a location that was being cleared by True Blood Forces. Unable to learn anything else he stopped his investigation and returned to the palace. In the weeks after, he was asked by Rhyley to become part of a special force, which would become VOZHOUND. Jonset accepted the role, and with Tekk and Gern Stargazer also spent some time defending the Arcadia Sector from Corsairs in his A-Wing, Goldenwing. Spending more time at the hangars, especially with Tekk would eventually lead the man to meet fellow Zabrak Teygan Kohat. Jonset would be quite taken with the female from Talus, usually flirting with the female much to no avail until she surprisingly took him to bed to prove to him that she wasn't 'frigid'. Though it was only supposed to be a 'one-off', it soon became more frequent with the two hiding their sexual encounters from everyone. Jonset would be called upon by Rhyley to later investigate the doings of both Princess Kileo and her Handmaidens. Though he was given little explanation, Jonset took to the task with his usual unprofessional diligence, keeping track of some of the women as they went about their duties within the palace. He began to notice that the majority of the women were spending time trying to attract men, alarmed especially when he noticed Yilana trying to impress upon his brother Tekk. Asking his lover, Teygan, to intercede would eventually see her attacked by the Maiden and Nazara. The Zabrak female would then contact him and he would send her to his brother, Rhyley for protection. Safe in the knowledge that Stargazer would keep Kohat safe, Jonset was then directed to burn down the secret surveillance rooms used by the members of VOZHOUND. Jonset did as was asked, still not quite certain why Rhyley seemed so spooked. After controlling the fire, the Iridonian Corellian left the palace through the sewers, and after stealing a speeder, headed for the northern city of Milaina before heading onwards to Renen, whilst waiting for his next directive from the Crown Prince. Category:CharactersCategory:Zabrak